1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, method, and computer program product for sending electronic messages based on time zone information.
2. Discussion of the Background
The growth of the Internet has been instrumental in the globalization of many businesses. Along with the Internet has come the explosion of electronic mail (e.g., Internet e-mail) as a preferred method of business communication. Its widespread availability and desktop convenience has made e-mail more and more popular as compared to mail, overnight courier, facsimile, and even telephonic communication.
As more and more businesses have become international or global, it has become necessary to adjust to the necessary inconveniences that arise from conducting business during different hours of the day. For example, it is often difficult to arrange for conference calls when participants are in different time zones around the globe. As another example, when a document is sent via facsimile to a recipient that is not yet in the office, it is sometimes impossible to verify that the document has been received prior to the end of the business day for the sender of the document.
One result of the global business world is the increased use of communication techniques that do not require contemporaneous participation. Examples of these include the facsimile, voice mail, and to a much greater extent electronic messaging such as Internet e-mail.